This new rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from a cross of Snowsong Supreme, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,624, and Pink Puff, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,634, made by the inventor at Livermore, Calif., in the course of breeding efforts to produce a hothouse variety combining the texture, keeping quality, fragrance and good imbrication of Snowsong Supreme with an unrelated fragrant, very productive floribunda variety Pink Puff to obtain a soft pink hybrid tea with increased production. In addition, it was desired to combine the leathery, vigorous and upright foliage of Pink Puff with the before mentioned good qualities of Snowsong Supreme.
This new plant was discovered by the inventor in 1971 and was subsequently asexually reproduced by him at Livermore, Calif., where further propagation by budding was carried on to test its capability of retaining its distinctive characteristics. Propagation of this plant by budding, through successive generations at Livermore, Calif., as well as Pleasanton and Hamilton City, Calif., has shown that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.